Me, You, and the Baby
by ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper
Summary: Rudy, Jerry, and Milton are all murdered and Kim and Jack are next. Will they make it out alive or will the die before they can get to safety. And when you add a baby girl to the mix, life gets a whole lot more complicated. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It of anything else with a * by it**

Jack's POV:

"And Donna's face when you said you didn't wanna go out with her; pure perfection!" Kim said, trying to get air back in her lungs from all of the laughing.

We were talking about how Donna Tobin; yeah you know the girls with fantastic legs? She asked me out for like the thirtieth time today and I said the same thing, maybe I'll go out with you after have more than 50 calories in a meal. I mean how do you live off of 3 Saltine* crackers and a Coke Zero*? Not my problem.

Anyhow, Kim and I just finished our Saturday practice at the dojo. It's usually not open on Saturdays but since Ruby trusts his star pupils, we both got our own key. Kim and the guys were all meeting at Jerry's house for a hangout session to start the perfect winter break. Kim and I were driving to pick up Milton.

When the two of us got out of the car, Kim reached her hand to press the doorbell when she saw the door was open. "What the heck? The Krumpnicks never leave their door open; they're like the safest people on the planet!" She said, stepping in. "Milton? Mr. David? Mrs. Molly? Is anyone home?" I went into the living room and Kim went in the kitchen. I heard a loud gasp and a shaky, "JACK!" and I knew something was wrong. I ran to the kitchen entrance and stopped as soon as I got in there; horrified at the sight in front of me.

Kim was on the floor next to a tied up Julie and Krumpnick family. "Jack, they're gone; all of them, they're gone." I went and comforted her I looked around to see who might have done this. I looked on the refrigerator and it said, 'Careful with your friends Brewer, you never know who'll be next.' "Kim, we have to go, we have to go get Jerry and Rudy." She looked up with tears in her eyes when the saw the message. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her. "Jerry only lives a block from here, let's go!"

When we got to the Martinez house, we saw the same thing; except Grace was in Julie's spot and there were a lot more people. We sped to Rudy's house to see that he was slipping away but he wasn't completely dead. "Kim go, get Emilee. They said she was next." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Crap, Emmy's in danger!

Kim's POV:

I hoped in Jack's truck as he sped off towards my house. When we got in my driveway, I got out and ran in the house. I ran in Emmy's room and got her out of her crib. Julie was supposed to babysit today but, we all know what happened to that. She was still asleep and I gave her to Jack as I packed a diaper bag. I ran downstairs and got a note off of the coffee table. 'Kim, I know you probably think that I don't care but I do. That's why I can't be with you and Emilee. If you and Emmy and Jack and reading this, the three of you are in grave danger. You all have to get to Toronto, Canada in two days. Y'all are a family now, okay? Don't worry about Jack's parents, it's because of me, and Jack's parents that y'all are in this predicament. Go to 1260 Channel Dr, Santa Barbara, CA . It's a hotel. You and Jack have the room for the night. There will be a phone on the bed. Call whatever number on is on the screen. And you'll know what to do next. No matter how far you think I am from you, just think of me as the health teacher you never had. I love you, Kimmy. Stay safe, Mom.'

I turned around and Jack was behind me reading the letter. "Let's go, Kim."

"No, no sweetheart. You and your little boyfriend and that little baby aren't going anywhere." Jack and I turned around to see two masked dudes. Jack put Emmy and her car seat down before giving me a look. Both of the guys were pretty skinny so it only took like 3 minutes to take them out; well that and the fact that they both had guns. We went to the garage and put Emilee in the car seat before we began our 4 and a half hour drive to the hotel.

Jack's POV:

We've been on the road for about 4 when I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kim sleeping on Emmy's car seat. The gas tank was on low. We had just passed a sign that said the next gas station 5 miles away. I would look up in the mirror and smile at the blonde beauty sleeping. She looked so calm and peaceful. Yeah I know I just used the same word twice but it just proves how serene she looked. She is perfect in an imperfect way, that's one of the things I love about her. Yup, I'm in love with my best friend; I had trouble admitting it for the first 5 years of our friendship but once I did, life got a whole lot easier. This situation, being in a 'family' where Kim and I are the head of the household, is kind of like a gift to me. Am I nervous about this 'mission?' Of course! Normally, Kim and I do fine in situations like this but now, we have a 3 month old who is under our care.

I pulled into the brightly-lit gas station; I looked in the rearview mirror one more time and saw that Kim had woken up. "Hey, Kimmy." I said giving her a small smile. "Hey. Has she woken up?" She said, gesturing to Emmy. **_(A/N: Emmy's just a nickname for Emilee…btw)_** "Nope, she's been out just as long as you have. I passed a mall on the way in. You wanna go eat?" I asked. "Nope, I'm not hungry." She said. I was about to beg when I heard a stomach grumbling, and it sure as heck wasn't mine. "Not hungry, eh, Kimberley?" I said, chuckling. "Shut it Jackson." Kim said, giving me a fake glare.

We got in and out of the station in record time. When, we got to the mall, and judging by the size, I knew we would be here until closing time.

Kim's POV:

Oh my gosh! We just got to the mall and it's perfect. Jack says he wants us to go to Red Lobster* but Jack and I are still in lounging clothes and Emilee's only wear a onesie. We went to the nearest JC Penney* and got changed quickly. We made it to Red Lobster* in like 15 minutes. "Okay Jack, its 6:30. This mall closes at 10:00, that leaves us 3 and 1/2 hours to go to Nasty Gal*, Express Men*, Baby GAP*, and JC Penney*; for the three of us. We should probably go to Penney's* first so I can get a stroller for Emmy. We should prost for about a month. We also have to get some extra stuff for Emmy. This card has about ,000 dollars on it for our shopping mission. Any suggestions?" I finished. I guess you could say I planned this all out on the way here; they don't call me the Splurging Spender (A/N: Ran out of nicknames) for nothing. "Uh, where are we gonna fit everything? I know we're driving a Yukon XL* but, you think we're gonna be able to fit a stroller and all that other baby stuff in there?" Jack asked with that adorable confused look on his face. Yes I'm in love with Jackson Andrew Brewer. Got a problem? Didn't think so. "That truck has so many under-the-floor-storage-compartments. I say the clothes go in the suitcases that we buy and they go under the floor and Emmy's stuff goes in the trunk and we left down the backseat for more storage space. Jack, I already thought this plan through." "All righty then, let's get shopping." He said smiling. "OH, one more thing, Jack. We have to go to Victoria's Secret." I said, blushing.

At Express, Jack got exactly 20 shirts. And 10 pairs of Levi's* 10 pairs of Arizona's* and 10 pairs of Wrangler's.* He bought 10 pairs of Surpas. Out of everyone's things, Jack's things probably cost the least. I on the other hand bought 7 bathing suits, 7 pairs of high-waisted shorts, 7 high-waisted skirts, 14 crop tops, 5 sweatshirts, 3 cardigans, 10 dresses, 10 pairs of regular shorts, 14 pairs of TOMS*, 10 pairs of sandals, and 5 pairs of heels. ( ) Of course I got a bunch of earrings and drop necklaces. Oh and I might have gotten a purse for every outfit. Every girl needs their accessories. But, Emilee's cost was the most by far. She got like 50 different outfits and shoes. She got like 4 different diaper bags, a stroller, a new car seat, a walker, a bouncer, and a bassinette. And finally the beloved Victoria's Secret*, Jack, being the respectful person that he is, gave me privacy. He was sitting on a bench outside of the store with Emilee and all of our stuff. Well, not all of the stuff, we were picking Emmy's stuff ( . ?categoryId=2255983&f=PAD%2FBrand+Name+Secondary%2FGraco&f=PAD%2FBoy+Girl%2FGirls&s=D-ReviewRating-TRUS&searchURL=false&f=PAD%2FCharacter+Theme%2FRittenhouse&fbc=1&fbn=Character+Theme%7CRittenhouse&fbx=1) up at the JC Penney's* loading dock.

I had just gotten a couple of bras to try on to make sure they were my size. I was so close to going to the dressing room without being hit on, but of course these two idiots had to ruin it! "Hey babe, you need help taking those clothes off?" One of the three said. I pulled out my phone and acting like I was texting one of my girlfriends; instead, I texted Jack and SOS message. "Sorry, that was my friend, she has to go, so I have to get my daughter. I'm really sorry." I said, putting the bras down and going outside to get Emmy. I got out there and told Jack to hurry his ass up because those guys were creepy. When I came back in and got my stuff, and headed back to the dressing rooms, the same three pervs were waiting.

"Hey, little girl, can I be your daddy?" One of them said, creepily. "Um, sorry her daddy's already present in her life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some stuff to try on." I said, trying to push past them. "Nuh-uh, you ain't going anywhere, you think we'd miss someone like you? Let's have a little fun. Judging by your kid, you must not be that bad in bed." He said, getting a bit too close to me. I tried to back up but there was a wall in the way. Curse you stupid wall! "Back the fuck away from my girl and my kid and no one gets hurt." I looked up to see Jack coming to save me, like always. "Your girl, she was just begging for us to fuck her and have that bitch to watch." The one pressed against me said. The next few moments went by in a flash. Jack spun the same guy around and punched him in his temple; aka the recipe for an instant knock-out. As if the other two guys didn't see what just happened to their friend, they charged Jack, who had them down in 15 seconds flat. I find it extremely amusing that he came in with like 50 different shopping bags and a stroller and yet he was still standing guard outside the dressing room.

When we left the mall, I insisted on driving the remaining 30 minutes. In all reality, the mall and our hotel were all in the same area, so it only took us 10 minutes to get there. When we got there, we went to the front desk. "You're Kimberley Crawford and you're Jackson Brewer, correct?" The receptionist asked. We both nodded and she pulled us into a room. She got out a scanner and ran our fingerprints. "I know the two of you but I know and your new child. I am Rebekah Dawson. I am a friend of both your parents. Your parents are being held captive in Toronto, Canada. They are the bait to lure you in to a very bad system. ITOW, or International Terrorists of the World, are training American teenagers to become terrorists and destroy the States. They want the two of you because you all are the best Martial Artists, for your age and gender, in the world. I know that the two of you can kill other people in less than 10 minutes. You will be staying in the best room that we have here but you will be leaving tomorrow at 2 PM sharp. There is a private, non traceable jet that will be at the airport tomorrow. Your car will be going with you, so will Emilee. There will be round the clock care for here when the two of you aren't together. Here are your passports and driver's licenses. Everything that you need will be in the room. Act normal, dress normal, try your hardest to fit it. Do family things with Emilee. We will contact you if we get any information about your parent's exact location. But you do nothing without a go ahead. It's already 11:00, go get sleep. Be at the door at 1 PM to get to the airport. Good luck you two." She said, throwing us our stuff and leaving. "Jack, what the heck just happened?" I asked, picking my stuff up with shaky hands. "I don't know but what every it is, but whatever from now on its us against the world. Me, You and the Baby."

**_A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it. It took two days to write 2,322 words. I'll update Danger as soon as I'm done typing it up. Thanks! Read & Review, Kisses. -Leah_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Kickin It

_**I got a couple of reviews and PMs that asked how Kim and Emilee were related; Emmy is Kim's little sister. Sorry for the confusion.**_

Kim's POV:

"It's us against the world; Me, You, and the Baby," the last five words kept playing over and over in my head. Maybe Jack really did want to be with me. We're going up to the room now; we went out to get some clothes before we went up to the room.

I slid the car into the slot to unlock the door; Emmy in one hand and the key in the other. Why isn't Jack helping, you ask? Well her had the outfits for tomorrow's journey, a pack of diapers, a canister of formula, bottles, a gallon of nursery water, and baby powder.

Anyway, once I got the door opened, I sat Emmy down on the bed. Did you see the error? If you didn't catch it, there's only one bed! To think that this room was perfect; I guess nothing gold can last.

Once I put Emmy down, I got a diaper, wipes, and a teething toy. Jack, on the other hand, was getting a bottle ready because Emmy _hates_ diaper changes. When he got the bottle ready, he came over and put a little baby powder on her. "I can sleep on the floor if you want me to. Then, you and Emmy can have the bed. That boy is just too sweet. "Jack, we're a family now, understand? You're sleeping with Emmy and I, your family, okay?" I looked in to his big, chocolate eyes and got lost almost instantly. "Come on Kim! You gotta tell him; now or never! Tell him before he finds out the hard way.' I thought to myself. "Jack, I'm pregnant." I blurted out, loudly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, its just–" I said, before getting cut off. "I know." Jack said, calmly. "Pardon?" I said, surprised. "I saw a positive pregnancy test in your bathroom trash can. I knew that you'd tell me when you were ready. And, you were really sensitive to smells. _And_, you were craving really weird things. I mean, peanut butter, chocolate ice cream, and pickles? That just screams pregnancy! I just thought you'd tell me who you lost your virginity to. So who was it; who'd you have sex with? Kim, if this mission thing gets too bad, you pull out, understand?" Jack continued.

I looked down at Emmy and saw that she was asleep, so, I put her on a pillow and turned back to Jack.

Jack's POV:

It was with Brett, but don't worry Jack, it wasn't consensual." She said. Did she mean she was raped? That bastard is gonna regret glancing at her when I'm done with him. "We were at Jerry's house party; the one from 4 months ago. I was already a little buzzed so, when he offered me a drink, I didn't even think to make sure there was nothing in it. A couple minutes later, I got really dizzy and everything was blurry. I went to him and thought he was you; I thought I was safe, that's when I blacked out. I woke up to him on top of me, trusting himself into me. Then I was out again. When I was up for good, I looked around and saw nothing but emptiness. I still remember the room, the time I woke up, the outfit I was wearing, the pain from it all. Three weeks later, I started waking up a 3:45, every morning, to throw up. I started getting really sensitive to smells and I had the weirdest cravings. And then when nothing came out during that time of the month, I bought the test. Jack, I swear I've wanted since I found out, I was just so scared, Jack." And then she broke. Kimberley Crawford just broke. Sobs racked through her body as I pulled her into my grasp. "Kim, you know I'll always be here for you; even if it means having Emmy and that baby in your womb become my children. I can promise that as long as I'm breathing, I'll be by your side; and you know that I _never_ break a promise." I said before kissing her forehead. I don't care what anyone thinks but in my book, Emilee Marie Crawford is Emilee Marie Brewer; her and that baby in her sister's stomach.

"Aw, John, look at our two babies!" A voice said. "Mom, is that you?" Kim asked in a shaky voice. She looked up and around the room. Her usually brown eyes were puffy and red and you could still tell that she'd been crying. Her whole face was red; all in all, she just looked like a beet. "Yes, Kim. It's me, John. Hey, son!" I heard a deep voice say. "Turn on the TV." My father continued. "Hey, dad. Ms. Kellie. How much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked, scratching my neck. "Every little bit of it. And don't worry, Jack, Kim didn't tell me either. Oh, and you two better get comfy, this is a pretty long story." Ms. Crawford started. "For starters, Jack, your mother is in a safe house in Canada. The first thing that I need the two of you to get rid of every electronic device that you have with you right now, leave it in the hotel bathroom. I know the only electronics that the two of you have on you at all times are your cell phones. There are two brand new *iPhone 5's in the top right drawer of the dresser. The white one is for you, Kim and the black one, for you Jack. Kim's case is the bright green one and Jack, yours is the purple one. In the top left drawer, there are two guns; don't use them unless you absolutely have to. The bottom, left drawer should have traveling documents for the three of you. If you look at them now, Kim's documents will say Kimberley Anne Brewer, Emmy's will say Emilee Marie Brewer, and Jack's are normal. You should also notice that on Emmy's birth certificate, it states that she is the child of Kimberley Anne Brewer and Jackson Andrew Brewer. According to these documents, you are two years older, meaning that you can legally drink. You two are also college graduates, majoring in Martial Arts. The two of you have also been married for three years. Your wedding bands have tracking devices just in case we have something go wrong. For money, you all should be set. In each of the passport holders, there is a *VISA credit card with two and a half million dollars on it. You are to trust no one. Tomorrow, drive to the Isla Vista airport you have to be there by 12:15. When you get to the airport entrance in the parking lot, tell them your names and they will guide you to a private plane. Don't leave anything in the car because it will be burned as soon as you all are up in the air. Despite what Rebecca said, you aren't saving us. You are saving yourselves and staying hidden while John and I kill those who are after the two of you. If all goes right, you two will go to this destination and stay there; forever. You will have a chauffeur, a babysitter, and a pilot for every flight that the two of you take. We believe that you two can do this. But, remember these two things; 1) Only trust us and the staff that we have hired for you and 2) You are a family now, act like it. Good night kiddos and good luck. We love you!" Kellie said before the screen went black. Everything was where she said it would be. Kim and I lay down with Emilee in between us and went to sleep.

* * *

Kim's POV:

Jack and I are married! And legal! And parents! After I got my phone, there was a text message from my mother that explained why Emmy resembled a Brewer. Apparently, my mother was artificially inseminated by Mr. John. They told me not to worry because Mrs. Jamie, Jack's mom, already knew about this. Now that I think about it, Emmy did have one of Jack's moles and his eyes and cheeks. But she had nose and lips and face shape. Either way, she was gorgeous. I was about to look through my *Victoria's Secret bag when I remembered I didn't have any pajamas. "Uh, Jack, I didn't get a chance to buy any pajamas. Can I use something?" I asked quietly. I looked up, only to be met by a white t-shirt to the face. "Thanks, Jackson." I said sarcastically before getting underwear and going to take a shower. The shirt came down to my mid thigh so I was fine. left the bathroom, just as Jack was going in, and went to bed.

-Time Skip-

Jack's POV:

"Just take the damn picture, Kellie." I heard my father say irritated. "Shut up, John! You're gonna wake them up!" Kellie whisper yelled. When I finally opened my eyes, I was greeted by a sleeping Kim. I felt something rub against my leg. I peered under the covers and realized it was a leg; a leg that belonged to Kim! I couldn't believe that our legs were intertwined. I observed our bodies' positions very carefully. Kim was on her side and my hand was sitting on the side of her stomach; I smiled when I noticed that her hand was delicately resting on top of mine. My other hand was holding onto her waist, tightly. We were so close together that Emmy barely fit. She, just like her sister/mother, was on her side. Emmy's back was pressed into my chest while her tiny fingers where grasping Kim's index finger. Now I see why they wanted the picture. We looked like a real family; forming a protective barrier around our child. "Yes! I got it!" Kellie said, happily. She said it quite loudly, if I may add. I'm guessing that's what woke Kim up.

"G'Mornin Kimmy." I said, cheerfully. "Mornin' Jackie" She said rolling out of bed. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact but then I saw that she was wearing my shirt! I smirked as I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, which read 11:17. We had to be leaving by 11:45, meaning we only had 28 minutes to be on the road. "Kim! We have 30 minutes 'til go time!" I said, going to my suitcase. I knelt down and picked up a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and navy blue *Surpas. Kim came out of the bathroom already dressed and made up! She was wearing a blue-collared, white dress that stopped at her mid thigh. She had on navy blue ankle booties and sapphire earrings. She had blue eye shadow that made her eyes pop and her hair was in this weird, but pretty, knotted side ponytail. All-in-all, she looked perfect. (A/N: Kim's outfit- kims_outfit/set?id=93291081) She blushed when she saw that we were going to be matching.

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Emmy matching with Kim and I. I thought we looked quite adorable. She had a white and navy striped onesie on with a navy dress on top of it. I looked at the clock; which read 11:43. I grabbed all of our bags and headed out to put everything in the car. I made sure that we had everything from our parents before we left.

-Time Skip-

Kim's POV:

We just got on the plane. Well, when you think plane, you think of a huge piece of metal and people being squished between two obese people. But, this was a private jet. Apparently, there were two other guests on the plane, but we didn't mind. Anywho, onto more important things, this morning was the first morning that I didn't wake up to puke. I don't know if it was because I slept in the same bed as Jack or if since I was no longer in my first trimester, I was done with morning sickness. After we left the hotel, Jack took us to *Starbucks. We totally pigged out there. We got 2 Chocolate Croissants, one Cheese Danish, 2 Apple Fritters, one Cinnamon Roll, a Cinnamon Dolce Latte, and a Caramel Macchiato.

I'm pretty anxious to see who the guests were. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer." A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw my mother. I hopped up and gave her a hug. She lectured me on how I had to have safe sex with Jack even though we wouldn't have sex and I couldn't get pregnant. She also told me something that made me the most stressed that I've been in a really long time; she works for the CIA! Her and John! I thought she was kidding at first but when she gave me a dress, shoes, and jewelry for tonight's dinner, I knew she was serious. Apparently, every agent would be protecting us. I don't understand why we're so dang important but, everyone was risking themselves for us! But, the director wanted to have a dinner to 'get to know us better' and tomorrow night, they would have a grand ball! I thought stuff like this only existed in movies! I persuaded my mom into letting Emmy come tonight. But even to the CIA, we were Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. Then, she told me something that broke my heart. She told me that this could be the last time that I see her for the rest of my life.

-Time Skip-

Kim's POV:

I had just put the last curl in my hair, looks like we were ready to go. (A/N: Kim's Outfit- cgi/set?id=93608393) Emmy and I have been trapped in the bathroom getting ready for the last 3 hours. If I may say so myself, we look pretty darn good. When we stepped out of the bathroom, Jack looked up and his mouth dropped! Score! I just made the Jackson Andrew Brewer's mouth hang open! I'm not gonna lie, Jack look pretty damn sexy himself. He held his arm out to me before saying, "Ready my lovely queen?" I nodded thinking, we were ready; we were ready for the world. Boy was I wrong about that one!

_**A/N: That's it! A slight cliffy. But 15 Reviews = Chapter 3! Love you lots! xx Leah**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV:

At the dinner last night, we were given valuable information about the people who killed Jerry, Milton, and Rudy. They sent a video to someone giving the reasons for killing our friends. Apparently, they were out for the San Jose Bobby Wasabi clan because the man tried to sign his child up and Rudy "turned him down because he wasn't good enough." Rudy would never do that because anyone that wants to join the dojo is good enough. But, his son was mugged in an alley and killed. The man blames us for his son's death because if Rudy were to let him train, he would've been able to defend himself. He's looking all over the Western Hemisphere for Kim and I. They said that we were going to England so that we could be safe and start a life there. Right after this ball tonight, we were being rushed off to another country.

Speaking of a dinner tonight, I have to go get ready. I have to wear a really nice suit because they want me to look like husband material in front of the rest of the agency. Only my parents, Kim's mom, and the board of the agency knew about the agency. Everyone else thought that Kim and I were Kim and Jack Brewer and they thought that we were going undercover; they thought that _we_ were agents.

God, I really hate tying bow ties. "Kim!" I yelled through the hotel suite. This time, we were at a suite only for CIA agents. Kellie and my dad took the two twin beds in the other room and Kim, Emmy, and I had the king bed. Kim finally came in like two minutes later. "Yes, Jack?" She said, impatiently. I had to stifle a laugh because she had rollers in her hair and only one eye had her makeup on. "Can you help me tie this stupid bow tie?" I asked. Her irritated facing expression went to a smile as she started giggling. "Of course, come on over here, Jack." She said. While she was tying the tie, I was basically staring at her lips the whole time. Just when I was about to kiss her, she stepped back and said, "There you go Sparky." Just as she was walking out I called her back. "Yeah, Jack?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be showing by now? You're 15 weeks pregnant." I said, calmly. What I really wanted to say was, _"Do we have to go to this stupid ball thing? I just wanna spend the last few hours of my 'normal' life being happy. And the only way I can be happy is if I'm with you." _"If that's your way of telling me that I'm still skinny, thanks." She said, winking before she left.

Kim's POV:

I just put the finishing touches on my smokey eye shadow. It wasn't the average smokey eye; mine was purple. The dress that my mom picked out for me was gorgeous. It was a black Michael Kors dress with a long slit along the leg. To say that I looked pretty in it was an understatement. But that wasn't the best part; the best part was the note that came with it. _'Kim, I know that you and Jack have feelings for each other. Where the things that I put out for you and that purple eye shadow and you'll be making Jack crazy in no time. Love you lots, Mom' _That's my mom for ya! The shoes that she got out for me to wear were absolutely perfect. Then, I had the earrings that at to be at least 1,000 dollars!

I had just slipped my shoes on before I heard my name. "Kimmy, are you ready?" Jack yelled. "Yeah!" I yelled back, grabbing the clutch. I ran out of the bathroom that I had been in for more than 3 hours. "Jack, where's Emmy?" I asked. "Camila already picked her up since we're kinda running late." He said, calmly. I walked into Jack's point of view and smiled at his baffled facial expression. "I know I never look this nice but geez, Jack!" I said, offendedly. It's not that, you're just more beautiful than I thought was possible." he said, holding his arm out for me to take. "Wait, I forgot something," Jack started, "Here" He continued, pulling a bracelet out of his pocket and putting it on my wrist. "Jack, this is beautiful, it must've cost a fortune."I said, in awe. "I just needed something to remind you how much I love you and how special you are to me." He said, grabbing my hand. I looked down and blushed as we walked out of the door and to the ball room.

-Time Skip-

Jack's POV:

The ball was actually a lot more boring than I had expected it would be. We were finally initiated into agency! And guess what, Kim had _finally_ learned to dance– well, slow dance, which is. We only danced for 10% of the time, talked for 20, and ate for the remaining 70. Before we snuck out, since we had to leave at 5:00 AM, our parents gave us an envelope, and huge hug, and the sex talk again. They bid us an adieu (until next time in French) before going back to their party. All in all, the party sucked; well, except for Kim. She looked like a goddess today! Her dress and heels made her legs look like a road to heaven. Her hair was in those gorgeous ringlets. All in all, she looked perfect; she is perfect.

Well, we are just getting back to the room. Kim is trying to decipher whether to open the envelope or not. I decided to let her open the letter that said, "Do not open until you are up in the air," or to leave it alone. I went to the room where Camila said she would be with my Emmy, got her, and took her back to the room. The two of us were greeted my sweet wife, Kimberley. I took Emmy and pulled her into my chest before the two of us went to sleep.

Kim's POV:

I woke Emmy and Jack up before we got ready for the Final Takeoff. We were currently in the CIA airport hangar waiting to board the jet.

The flight took around 5 hours. As soon as we were on the plane, I took the envelope out of y carryon.

'Dear Jack and Kim, we just wanted to ay ho very sorry we are about this crap. You two don't deserve it at all. The real reason that these men are trying to kill you is because in an op around 20 years ago, we took down a couple for robbing banks and being at the top of the drug empire. During the takedown, the man's wife was shot and killed; so, he has made it his mission to make us miss you and feel how bad it is when you aren't with us. He has the most dangerous men alive looking for you two and doing whatever they can to take you down. The two of you are going to Vancouver, BC. Kim, you will be working at a center that helps pregnant teens, Jack, you will be working at a dojo that we bought called the Banging Brewers. There is already a house for you three with a wardrobe for each of you. Just act normal and enjoy your life of being parents. We love you and we'll miss you very much. Stay safe and trust no one. Your papers and all of your background info is behind this sheet of paper. Love, Kellie and John. '

I gave the letter to Jack before reading our background info. Apparently, we were Jackson and Kimberley Brewer. We had been married since September 5, 2010. (A/N: my birthday ) We had both went to a small college in Santa Ana where Jack got his doctrine in Martial Arts and I got mine in psychology. Emmy's info was all the same; just that Jack and I were her parents. Our new address was 3832 Carrigan Way. That was pretty much all of the important information on us.

*Time Skip*

We had just caught a taxi to our new place. When we got there, I was in complete and utter shock. My mother got us a log cabin! I've always wanted a log cabin; I've always thought they were adorable and really homey. When we walked in, I started to cry; this place was what I told my mother I've wanted since birth and now she's not even here! It's not even that serious; damn the stupid hormones. I looked around the downstairs area before going upstairs. There were five all white bedrooms and bathrooms. I had almost given up hope before I opened the door to a room that said, "EMILEE" in bright, big, pink, and turquoise letters. I opened the door and smiled so big that my cheeks started hurting. There was a white crib with pink and turquoise bedding. The 2 of the walls were pale blue with adorable little frames on them. There was a big pastel pink chair with a toddler sized one next to it. The other 2 walks had a chevron print with pink and white. There was a light pink rug with white polka dots on them. There was also a hot pink dresser with clothes already in the drawers. On top of the dresser was a changing pad for Emmy. There was a tiny white bookshelf with stuffed animals on it. There were two ceiling to floor windows each with white curtains with a pink trim and white sash. There were so many other cute things in her room; it was just perfect. (A/N: /leah0090/me-you-and-the-baby/)

I walked out of her room and down the hallway to a room with double doors. It was definitely the room for Jack and I. Everything in there was black, white, or silver. It was so fabulous, I can't even describe it! (A/N: Sorry, I'm just really sleepy right now. This is the link for everything in the house. /leah0090/me-you-and-the-baby/). I left our room and went out the back door and was in awe. There was a huge lake in our backyard! Sure there was a gorgeous pool too but there was a FREAKING LAKE! The backyard was just perfect. There was an area to eat, a huge tree house, a cookout area, and a boat!

"Jack!" I yelled, looking for him. "In the kitchen, Love!" He yelled back. I walked downstairs and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready for this rollercoaster?" I whispered in his ear, putting my head on his back. I smiled at the vibrations I received while he was laughing. "Yeah, according to this iPad* that's built into the table, you have a doctor's appointment at 3:30, and its already 2:37, so we should get dressed and get going." He said, turning around and pecking my forehead. "When did we become so affectionate?" I asked, giggling. "Since we were allowed to be in love with each other." He said, lifting my chin to kiss my lips. "I'll go get Emmy," I said, running upstairs and gently getting my 'baby' out of her crib and put her in her car seat. Jack came in behind me and took Emmy from my hands as we walked outside. "Jack, I forgot to call a cab." I whined. "Why take a cab when you have 2 SUVs and a minivan?" He asked, cockily. I ran to the minivan and hopped in the backseat. Jack attached the car seat to the base before getting in and driving off.

We got to the obstetrician's office. Her name was Sara-Kelly Schneider. Her office was in a complex with a store that had maternity clothes, another one had baby clothes, and the last one had baby furniture! There was a Red Lobster across the street and I was hoping we could go there before we went back home. I took Jack's hand in min as we walked into the office with Emmy. I signed myself in and sat down and started to play Candy Crush Saga* on my phone. "Kimberley Brewer?" A nurse came out and said. I got up and went back to the room. I girl with brown hair and blonde highlights came in with a clipboard and big cart behind her. "God, I can never get this damn thing over this stupid ass stump." She said, before turning to us. "Sorry for my language, but my name is Sara-Kelly. But you can call me SK." She said, happily. "Okay, so according to the papers, you're almost 16 weeks pregnant, correct?" She said, glancing up at Jack and I. I nodded and she continued. "I know that you want to keep that gorgeous physique up but, you have to eat a lot more, especially since your baby gets first dibs on the healthy stuff." She said, giggling. She continued to look at the papers and her eyes widened as she looked up. "You live on Carrigan Way? I'm your neighbor! Me and my partner." She said, ecstatically! "We haven't a neighbor since we moved here from Tallahassee!" She continued. "Sorry, but back to the appointment, I'm gonna give you and ultrasound and tell you the baby's gender if you want." She said, turning off the lights and pulling my shirt up. She had a slight southern drawl to me, but who cares. She spread a gooey, cold formula on my stomach before rubbing a device across it. I heard the rapid heartbeat of my baby before I looked at Jack who was grinning at the screen. I looked at the screen and smiled too. "You see that?" SK said, pointing, "That's the baby's head, that's the baby's foot, and that's the baby's little hand." She said before pausing. "Kimberley," she started "Call me Kim, I said, cutting her off. "Well, did you know that you were having twins?" She asked.

**A/N: And that's where I stop! I'll update really soon; hopefully. I don't know how often I can because school's back in and I'm in 4 college classes as a sophomore in high school**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm making Emmy 2 1/2 years old so everything will be easier.

Kim's POV:

"Pardon?" I asked, quickly. "you're having twins! Congrats!" She said. "A boy and a girl." She said. "I actually have to go to my OWN doctor's appointment but come over to my house one day. Start wearing maternity clothes and bask in food. Come back in 2 weeks." SK said, before she walked out.

I just sat there, frozen in time. "Look on the bright side Kimmy, they'll have awesome parents, a gorgeous room, and they'll be gorgeous because they have a perfect mommy." Jack said, kissing y stomach. "But Jack, where will we get the money?" I asked. "Did you forget that our parents gave us 900 million dollars? And we have jobs; I'm sure we'll be fine. We're done talking about it, I think that we should go eat because I'm starving." He said, grabbing my hand and our child before exiting.

This is why I love Jack; he can always make my mood change without doing a single thing. As we were walking down the street before going across the road, I saw a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little dirty and his clothes were clearly too small. "Jack, do you see that little boy over there?" I asked, and pointed. "Yeah, what about him?" He asked, nonchalantly. "God, Jack, you're so oblivious. I'll be right back. Emmy, grab Daddy's hand, I'll be right back." I said, walking away.

"Hi, Sweetie." I started. He looked up with a scared face. "I'm Kim, what's your name?" He looked at me again, deciphering whether to talk to me or not. "I won't hurt you, I promise. If you tell me your name, I'll take you to get some food, would you like that?" I continued. He nodded. "Well to get some yummy food, you have to tell me your name." I said, giggling. "Elijah, my name is Elijah." He said, with a half smile. "Where's your mommy and daddy, Elijah?" I asked. "You can call me Eli. My mommy and daddy left a long time ago, they left on my 4th birthday; I will be 5 in June." He said. "Well, let's go eat and maybe, you can come home with me." I said, grabbing his hand and heading back over to Jack and Emmy. Jack gave we the 'What are you doing' look but I acted like I didn't see it. This child was homeless before me, and I can do something about it to change his life and I can't let that sort of opportunity just pass by. I mouthed, "Later," to him before we went and ate.

-Time Skip-

Jack's POV:

We were getting into the car when my phone vibrated.

**(Bold: Jack,** _Italics: Kim)_

_Jack, I want him. He hasn't seen his parents in a year! I have an idea!_

**What do you mean you want to keep him! That would be 4 kids.**

_Jack, its freezing cold out here! It'll be Christmas in two days and he won't spend Christmas alone. Drive to the hospital now._

**Fine, Kim, we'll go to the hospital**

I pulled into the hospital parking lot; I got Elijah out and Kim got Emmy. "Kim, why are we here?" I asked impatiently. "We're gonna find out what's up with his parents, that starts with finding out his identity." She whispered in my ear. "God, Kim, when will this stop?" I asked. "Whenever I find that his parents are good ones." She said, taking Elijah for me and marching to the door.

Kim's POV:

"Hello, my name is Kimberley Brewer. I'm new to Vancouver but, I saw this little boy all alone and I would like to know if you could find out who his parents are?" I said, going up to the desk with a firm tone. "I'll see what we can do Ms. Brewer. But first, can I ask him a couple of questions?" The nurse asked. "Elijah, are you okay with that?" I asked. He nodded before facing the nurse. "Elijah, do you know your full name?" She asked gently. "Elijah Mason Howard. My birthday is June 18, 2009. I am 4 years old. My mommy's name was Elaina and my dad's name was Eric. But, that's all that I know." He said, quite maturely, actually. "Thank you, Elijah, that will help us a lot." She said, typing all of the information into a computer. "We'll be with you in a few minutes, Mrs. Brewer." She continued before turning away and walking to a place foreign to us. By that time, Jack had come in and was playing with Emmy in the waiting room. "Can I can you Eli?" I asked. He nodded as I continued, "You did a very nice job, Eli. If your mommy and daddy don't come back, you can come home with me and Jack and Emmy, and Jack and I will be you new Mommy and Daddy. Would you like that to happen?" I asked. He smiled and attacked me in a hug before saying, "I would love if you were my new mommy." He said. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before he ran over to Jack and Emilee and started to play blocks with her; it seemed like we were a family already.

Jack came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a peck on my forehead. "Good job, Kimmy. Are you really gonna adopt him?" He asked, turning my face towards his. "Of course, adoption processes in Canada take less than an hour. He wants to be ours, Jack. And he gets along really well with Emmy. Jack come on, you act like you like him already." I said. "He is pretty darn adorable and we do have the money. Fine, only if his parents are MIA." He said, _finally_ giving in. "Elijah Howard's parents?" A nurse came out, saying. "We're with Eli." Jack said. "Well, his parents are deceased. So my guess is that you want to adopt him?" She said, smiling. Jack and I nodded as she gave us a form. Fill out these forms and he will be yours in an hour." She said, giving us the forms and walking away.

-Time Skip-

Kim's POV:

IT'S OFFICIAL, ELI IS NOW ELIJAH MASON BREWER! I'm so happy! I've always wanted a son before a daughter so he can pummel anyone who bothers her. Tomorrow, these guys from the agency are setting up his room tomorrow; they're also putting a crib in both Emmy and Eli's rooms for the twins. First, Eli picked his room décor from Pinterest and apparently, he really likes soccer. Then, I called my mom for a status update and for someone to come and do his room and she said everything was fine. She also said she wants pictures and you know, just typical mom stuff.

Anywho, tomorrow's Sunday and we've decided to go shopping for more maternity clothes. And baby clothes. And toddler clothes. And little boy clothes. And grown men clothes. Heck, we were just gonna shop for all of us! The doctor said I should be getting big pretty soon; especially since I'm having twins. I wonder if since I'm having more than one kid, my hormone levels will go up.

Well, the family has just arrived at the mall. Everything was going great! And then someone had to mess it up!


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV:

"BRETT?" I screeched loudly, making everyone in ExpressMen* looked at me. "What the hell are you looking at?" I yelled t he staring people. "Hey, Kim, Jack, Emmy." He said, happily. "Why the hell are you in Canada?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I felt Jack's grip tighten on my hand and when I looked at his face, his jaw was sealed tighter than my Great-Gram's dentures. "I'm visiting my Grandmother in Quebec. My dad just wanted to stop in Vancouver because he said it was just too perfect to miss out on! How are you; still heartbroken over our breakup?" He asked, with a smirk. There's the douche bag I learned to know and HATE. I went to say something slick and harsh but Jack beat me to it. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Jack started. "I know I sure as hell wouldn't be depress about a breakup with the person who raped me and got me pregnant." Brett opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off with a fist to the face. "I swear if you say something else to her, I will kill you, and that's not a threat, it's a promise." Jack said, picking Eli up and walking out of the store.

"Thanks, Jack." I said. "I can't believe that ass hole tried to pull that stunt on you! I swear if I ever see him again, I gonna-" He started before I grabbed his collar to bring his face level to mine and smashed my lips against his. This kiss had a lot more sparks than anyone else I had ever kissed. Our first kiss was perfect. "Jack, he's not worth it. You got me, Emmy, Eli, and the twins; we'll be fine." I said, against his lips. I grabbed his hand again before we walked out to the truck.

*Time Skip*

Jack's POV:

I can't believe KIM just kissed ME!I know how backwards it sounds but that's how it went down! And to think it was all thanks to Brett; if I had never seen him, I wouldn't have snapped and Kim wouldn't have had to calm me down. Today was just so chaotic! First, we moved to another country. Then, we found out Kim was having twins. _And_, we adopted a child. I mean, all of these things were positive but the real reason for all of this was because our lives were on the line. Another plus is that I had learned our side of Vancouver already. This city had any restaurant, any store, and anything else that you need or want.

I looked in the rearview mirror and smiled when I saw Emmy and Eli sleeping and holding hands. "They're really cute." Kim said, with a huge grin on her face. "Almost cuter than you." I said winking and pulling her hand into my own. We stayed like that, in a comfy silence until we reached our long driveway. When our cabin-like house was in view, I saw Kimmy's doctor, SK, standing at the door with a Welcoming Basket. When we got out, SK ran over to the car. "Where have y'all been? I've been worried sick!" Why do you even care?" Kim asked before I got the chance to do so myself. "Oh I forgot to tell you today because I had to meet Catalina. But, your mom knows Catalina and I very well. But, the agency sent Catalina, Jacob, Tyler and I out to Vancouver to make sure you all are okay. And Camilla, the girl who watched Emmy, that's my little sister." She said, smiling. "Jacob and Tyler?" I asked, getting my sleeping kids out of the back and handing Emmy to Kim. "Jake is my husband; Ty is Leah's. The 3 of them should be here soon to fill y'all in and give y'all some stuff." She said. "We're here to keep you safe and babysit when y'all get busy." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. "But, Leah and my family are coming over to my place for dinner if you wanna come? It isn't fancy or anything" She said. I looked at Kim, who shrugged her shoulders before I said, "We're in."

*Time Skip*

Kim's POV:

The King's and the Cronley's are really cool people. So, Tyler and Catalina King have 2 year old boy and she's pregnant with a little girl and she's due the same month as I am. Catalina's 20 and Tyler is 23. So, they are like Jack and I without all of the complications. They started dating 4 years ago and they've been married a year. SK is 20 and Jacob is the same. SK's pregnant with twins and they got married the same day as the King's. But, they met mom when she was their 9th grade English teacher. And the only reason they're in the CIA is because they're like our supervisors.

GUESS WHAT JACK GAVE ME! He bought our OWN wedding rings and stuff because he thought it'd be real if it was from him. And he gave me a bracelet to promise me that he'd always be there for me.

Apparently, the lease with the building that Jack's supposed to be working at fell through so, he didn't have to work for now. Catalina was a teacher; but she doesn't have a job. She told me that she'd be more than willing to teach me the ways of homeschooling kids so that I can do it with Eli, Emmy, and the twins. Tyler is an airplane mechanic and he has three different ones that he's built from scratch for vacations and such. And Jacob is a chef so, whenever we need somewhere to eat, his place is always open.

Anyway, the kids, Jack, and I have just gotten in the car. And I'm really tired. Each of our property linings are a mile and a half apart so, it takes some time to get back home. I guess somewhere between here and there I fell asleep because I don't remember anything.

Jack's POV:

During Kim, SK, and Catalina's girl talk, I snuck away with Jacob and Tyler. So, we have this plan that tomorrow morning, around 6 AM, I drop Emmy and Eli off at Ty's place and take Kim to have a day of fun since twins will make everything complicated. On the way home, Kim had fallen asleep. I looked at my overly adorable family snoring in the back and vowed to protect them with my life.

When we got back home, I took Emmy and Eli out first and tucked them in. Kim and I were quite surprised that Eli's room was already prepared for him to live in; especially since we told the agency that we adopted Eli 6 hours ago. I walked back out to a slightly snoring Kimmy and smiled as I realized how IN love with her I really was. I picked her up bridal style before carrying her upstairs to our bedroom. I liked the sound of that, OUR bedroom.

I tucked Kim in before I went to change into my pajamas. Before, I had been sleeping in a t-shirt AND flannel pants. I kinda missed sleeping shirtless. No matter how cold of hot, my pj's will always consist of pants, just pants. I've been sleeping with my shirt on mainly because I didn't want to make Kim uncomfortable but, since this was gonna be life from now on, she had better get used to seeing this body every night.

When I left the bathroom, I heard a groggy Kim mumble, "Jack can I have a sweatshirt to sleep in?" I guess she had certain sleeping attire too. "Sure, Kimmy." I said, getting a Beatles* sweatshirt out on the dresser drawer. I helped her stand up when she finally opened her eyes. Safe to say that she was gawking at my abs. I gave her the shirt and went to brush my teeth before bed. A couple seconds later, Kim came in and to say she looked hot in my clothes was an understatement. She got her toothbrush, brushed her teeth, and left; leaving me there to think about her long, gorgeous, perfectly tan, goddess-like legs.

I was still thinking about her legs when someone yelled, "JACK!" "Coming!" I yelled back.

When I came out, Kim was in the bed with a rather disappointed look on her face. "What'd I do?" I asked. "You take forever and 5 years to brush your teeth and I need my cuddle buddy back, Jackie." She said with a pout. I chuckled and climbed under the covers with her. I was shocked that when I got in bed, she didn't move at all. "Come on Kimmy." I said, turning her frown upside down. I put on hand behind her head and one around her waist before she stuck one of her legs between mine and snuggled closer into me. "Night, Jack" She said, her breath tickling my bare chest. "Night, Kimmy." I said before letting her shallow breathing send me to sleep.

*Time Skip*

Jack's POV:

I woke up to a mob of blonde hair in my face. The blonde's legs were still interlocked with mine and we were an intimate, tangled, mess (if that makes sense) It took me about 10 minutes to get out of our warm embrace. I brushed my teeth and took a shower before getting up the kids' outfits. (Emmy: shop/dept_ ?pick=NONE&FOLDERfolder_id=2534374304778085&PRODUCTprd_id=845524446025231&ASSORTMENTast_id=1408474395917465&bmUID=1382308675065&productSizeSelected=0&fit_type= Eli: shop/dept_ ?pick=NONE&FOLDERfolder_id=2534374304777809&PRODUCTprd_id=845524446022922&ASSORTMENTast_id=1408474395917465&bmUID=1382308736194&productSizeSelected=0&fit_type=) I went downstairs to make the chocolate chip pancake batter and while they were cooking, I went and washed the kids up. I fed them and dropped them off at Ty's house before returning to my own.

I went upstairs to wake Kim up, only to find that she wasn't there. "Kim?" I called out, no answer. "Kimmy where are you?" I asked again. I felt that there was a presence behind me. I turned around and tackled the person to the bed. "Geez, Jack. Try not to kill me now." She said, giggling. "Sorry, Kim. Go get dressed so we can eat." I said, walking out before she could ask about the kids.

After I was done cooking Kim's pancakes and about a pound of bacon, she came downstairs looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a pink shirt that said, 'Back off, He's mine,' on it, some black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. She wasn't wearing any make up and she was wearing her natural, wavy hair under a black beanie. "Hey, Gorgeous," I said before walking to the car.

15 minutes later, Kim cam walking out of the house and got into the car. She kept asking me where we were going and one time, I took my eyes off of the road and looked at her flawless face. I must've been looking too long because I heard a loud honk and then everything went white.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have a beta profile now, so PM me and one shot requests or whole story requests!**

Jack's POV:

I woke up to the wailing of sirens. I looked over to Kim, whose hand was in mine. She had a cut on her hairline and there was glass all over her lap and chest. I pushed through the pain in my arm and grabbed her hand and held it until I saw the blue and red flashing lights. My vision was starting to blur and I was starting to feel light headed. I saw the medic take Kim away before I left the darkness take me under.

-Time Skip-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the sound that I woke up to. I opened my eyes to see white. White ceiling. White floors. White blanket. White pillow. White bed. White gown. White- wait what? White gown? And then it hit me like a semi truck. The car accident. The glass. The blood. Kim. "Kim! Kim, where are you Kimmy?" I yelled before a doctor ran in. "Jackson, what's wrong" He said with a confused face. "I was in a car accident and my wife, Kim, was in it too, where is she? I need to see her." I blurted out. The doctor smiled at me before pulling the curtains back. And there she was.

She had a big, white bandage on the side of her face and an even bigger one on her arm. Mr. Brewer, your wife will be fine, she just had a concussion. We have to keep her for a couple more nights, under observation and then she'll be able to leave." He said, calmly. "What about our kids, she's pregnant with twins." I said, quickly. "Yes, I'm really sorry but, they didn't make it through the accident. I'll give you some time to yourself." He said, walking out.

I sat there, in my bed, staring at the wall for a couple of minutes before I heard someone croak my name.

Kim's POV:

I opened my eyes and smelled cleaning chemicals. After my vision cleared up, I realized it smelled so bad because I was in a hospital. But, God, I have a killer headache. And my downstairs area really hurts. What did we do last night? I looked over and smiled when I saw Jack, I know he'll clear everything up for me. As I studied his face some more, it looked like he was frozen.

"Jack?" I croaked, I cringed at the sound of my voice, it sounded like I had smoked 2 packs a day. He turned to face me and gave me a small, but fake smile. "Jack, what's wrong?" I asked, being blunt. "Um, you got a concussion, that's why you were unconscious for so long." He said, still not telling me everything. "Jack, what aren't you telling me?" I asked, suspiciously. "W-what?" He started. I gave him the 'don't fuck with me' face before he continued. "Kim, I don't know how to tell you this, but," He said, getting out of bed and walking towards me. "We got in a wreck and," He continued, climbing into bed and holding onto me, "We lost the twins." I finally got out.

I felt my whole life freeze; it was like my whole body had just gone numb. My kids, the ones I had been bonding with for 58 weeks were dead. My first pregnancy was a failure. "Don't cry, Kimmy." I heard Jack say. It wasn't a moment later when is big, strong, warm arms were wrapped around me when I let it all out. We must have spent hours in my bed weeping for my–our lost kids. Maybe they were Jack's kids physically, but DNA doesn't make a family, love does. I need something, or someone to fill this hole inside of me, and I have the perfect person to do it. After we get out of the hospital, we WILL have a baby together.

Somewhere between then and now, the doctor came in and ran some tests on me and told me I had made a miraculous recovery and that I could go home whenever Jack goes, which just so happened to be in a couple of hours.

-Time Skip-

The ride home was uncomfortably silent.

Jack was downstairs making is famous Mac-and-Cheese or as he calls it, Jack-and-Cheese. Ty and Cat came by and picked Emmy and Eli up so we could heal completely. So tonight was the night I am going to ask Jack to make the full commitment.

I raided every single drawer of mine until I found one with the right outfit.

-Time Skip-

(THERE'S AN ARGUMENT BEFORE THE MATUE PART)

Jack told me he'd wash up for me and then we'd go to bed, but hopefully, there wouldn't be much sleeping.

I put on the outfit and did my hair and put a robe on, on top of the underwear set. (A/N: cgi/set?id=102088694) This is definitely the most confident I've been since the rape. And I feel safe, like nothing is gonna happen to me. It's the feeling I feel when I'm with Jack; like nothing could touch me.

I was in deep thought about Jack when he came in, mid talk. "Hey Kim I was won-," Those were the only words he actually got out of his mouth. "Damn Kim. What are you trying to do to me?" He asked, his voice getting huskier with each and every syllable. "Jack, you know what I want." I said, looking at the floor, feeling uncomfy again.

It was dead silent before Jack spoke again. "What the hell do you want me to do? Like you want to have sex with me? It's not gonna happen Kim." He said, quickly. "No, I don't want to _just_ have sex with you; I want to _make love_ to you. And I don't want it to happen just one time; I want to do it over and over and over, like we're really married, Jack!" I yelled back. "No Kim, as much as I would love to, I won't do it. You just got raped 6 months ago! And you lost your kids less than 24 hours ago! If you think I would really have sex with you, right now, maybe you really are just a dumb blonde with a pretty face after all." He said, yelling at me.

Those words drove through me like a knife; Jack had never yelled at me or EVER called me stupid. "Jack you know what, maybe I just wanted to sleep with you to get rid of the pain of losing my own children. Maybe, I just needed someone to clean out all the physical, mental, and emotional damage Brett had caused. Or maybe, I'm just in love with you and I was hoping that you'd be too. But God forbid than anyone as perfect as you could ever love a stupid, pretty Southern Belle named Kimberly Anne Crawford." I said, bitterly, walking out of the door. A tan limb wrapped around me and pulled me back before I could make my great escape.

MATURE!

Jack pulled me to him, making my body slam into his chest. "You don't know how crazy you make me, Kimberly Anne _Brewer_." He whispers into my ear before starting to kiss along my jaw line. I let out a moan that I didn't even know was coming when he started to kiss along my neck.

Despite how good all of this felt, I needed Jack to be on me. I walked us back to the bed, only to have him topple on top of me. I fisted his hair and bought him up to my level before saying, "And you don't know how crazy you make me, Jackson Andrew Brewer." I kissed him long and hard, trying to let out all of the emotions that have been bottled up for the past six years. Surprisingly, Jack kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I started to unbutton his shirt and threw it across the room. He untied my robe and lifted me off of the bed to take it off. Damn, I didn't think it was possible for him to get any stronger.

Jack sat on my lap before he took off his pants. I felt something poking me in my inner thigh. I looked down and sure enough, I had made the amazing, one of a kind, Jack Brewer, get a hard-on.

Before I could register what was happening, my bra was off and there was something moist licking my nipple. "Oh, God" I moaned loudly. His tongue went berserk on it. It circled it, licked it, bit it, and teased it and everything in between. I felt like I was gonna pass out from all of the pleasure. But, nothing prepared me for what was coming next.

Jack kissed down my stomach and went to the inside of my thighs. He paused and looked up at me, with a mischievous look on his face."

"Uh, Jack, what are we doing." I asked with a shaky voice. He came up a little and said, "I can't leave you do anything to me if I don't give you pleasure first." He voice was abnormally deep and his eyes were glazed over with lust.

I wasn't paying attention to anything, until I felt something hot and wet against my most sensitive area. I threw my head back and groaned. IT felt so good, I wanted more, I needed more. His head ducked back under again for a second swipe. This time, his tongue felt hard and flat. He rolled his head back and forth to create a lot more friction and pleasure. I gasped again at the pleasure overload.

Then, he did something completely random; he stuck his tongue _into_ me. The new sensation was out of this world and caused the start of a coil developing in the stomach. He pulled his tongue out and stuck it back into me, using his finger to swipe over my clit. He continued with his actions before he pulled away.

Just as I was about to say something, he slid two fingers inside of me before pulling them out. Then, he wrapped his lips around my clit. He did everything to it. He sucked on it for a couple of seconds before letting it pop. Then, he swirls his tongue around with and nibbles. He keeps doing these things til I'm almost blue in the face.

And just when I though this couldn't get any better, he_ moaned_ into me. That one action took all of the breath out of my lungs and shook me to the core. And that's when the tight coil burst. I just came in Jack Brewer's mouth!

He climbed on top of me and kissed me. I rubbed my hands all over his body when I realized that he still had his boxers on. He took them off in one swift motion. He leaned down to kiss me again before I took charge.

I filled us so that I was on the top. I nibbled on his ear before I asked, "Can I be on top?" I wanted control this time since I had none the time before. All that I got in response was a strangled groan.

I giggled before I lowered myself on to him. We both let out huge moans before I bought myself up again, only this time he lowered me down. He had moved my hips a certain way that when he pushed into me again, he would hit my G-Spot perfectly. "Ooooh, God, Jack! Right there."

And he did what I said, until he flipped us so that he was on top. And when he trusted into me again, my walls clamped down on him and my legs started shaking uncontrollably. I knew Jack was close when he started tunneling into me sloppily. He bought his finger down between us and started torturing my clit when it all started.

And when it hit me, it was the best thing in the world! I can't even describe it, it felt like I was soaring past Cloud 9 and went to Cloud 2,758,295,006,038,247,577,392,049! And what made it even better was when Jack released himself into me. All-in-all, I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life.


End file.
